The Brood of the Queen
by Andrei Rian
Summary: The Queen of Blades has found a way to create her perfect Hybrids by infesting and impregnating Terran women. Rated M for Very Hard Stuff and very,very Hard Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fertilization

Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades, supreme leader of the Zerg race, was one of the most powerful entities in the galaxy. The psionic Human-Zerg hybrid led her forces across hundreds of light years, constantly consuming and absorbing new genetic material into their expansive gene pool, in order to perfect themselves even further. As she walked across the fleshy creep covered ground of this planet, Kerrigan never forgot how she became the Queen of Blades. She'll never forget being swarmed by a sea of claws, thinking that was the end of her life. In a way, it was. Finding use for the powerful psychic, the former Overmind decided to create a new warrior, harnessing her potent mental prowess while crafting her body with their flesh. Inside that womb-like chrysalis, floating inside amniotic fluid filled with the Zerg hyper evolutionary virus, Kerrigan's body changed into what she has become today. Her clawed hand slid up her armored midsection to brush over one of her ample breasts, shuddering in slight pleasure as the sphincter door to the hive opened for her.

As she stepped inside the virtual birthplace of all Zerg on this planet, she slid her hand from her surprisingly soft and supple mound back to her armored midsection, rubbing and caressing the region with an almost motherly touch. She smiled to herself, as she was going to get her vengeance on Mengsk, who left her behind on New Gettysburg those several years ago. After her liberation from the Cerebrates' control, via their destruction by her hands, she began changing the entirety of the brood and herself. As she shaped the Zerg species as she saw fit while they laid low after the destruction of the Protoss homeworld, she had begun collecting the genetic material of Terrans and Protoss inside her body. By seducing Terran and raping Protoss males, she extracted the necessary genes from copious amounts of seminal fluids from the respective species. Collecting and storing the gene filled fluids inside separate sacs inside her body, she slowly built up her stores inside her body to exact her vengeance on Mengsk. By combining psionic powers of the Protoss with the physical prowess of the Zerg, she would create within herself a force of hybrids that would crush Mengsk and his Terran Dominion. Mixing Terran genes along with Zerg and Protoss, Kerrigan would ensure that hosts would be readily available for impregnation, since Terrans were much easier to find than the Protoss.

Once she reached the center of the hive, she encountered a Zerg Queen, wardens and protectors of the precious Zerg hives. She was a large and majestic creature, baring six legs that were webbed together, the stretchy skin baring no hindrance to her movement. Her lower body extended behind her. The top was transparent, showing the numerous green eggs nestled inside her, nurtured by her pulsing body before they were ready for oviposition into the Zerg creep. Her upper torso bore four arms. The lower two were vicious scything talons while the upper pair was of a humanoid shape. Across her torso was a very feminine and supple swell of the chest, a trait gained when Kerrigan added her DNA into the Zerg gene pool, thus affecting future creatures with little hints of the Queen of Blade's former humanity. Finally, her long and crested head was adorned with many sharp ridges, as dozens upon dozens of organic tendrils hung below, imitating the likeliness and function of human hair.

Despite their names, even the Queen bows to the Queen of Blades. Seeing that respect was rightfully paid, Kerrigan stepped closer to her royal subject. The Queen bent down and purred as she felt Kerrigan's hand brushing softly over its face. When she looked back at Kerrigan, she was surprised to see that her abdominal armor plates were falling off of her body, exposing her soft human belly. She heard Kerrigan say, "It's time for Mengsk to finally pay for what he's done. Now, fulfill your royal duties, Queen…" Kerrigan lay down on the soft and moist creep floor, spreading her wing blades and her legs to the Queen. Reaching down with her chitin covered fingers, she gently spread her tight purple vulva. An intense wave of arousing pheromones emanated from Kerrigan's spread nether lips up towards the Queen herself. She purred as her body reacted to these pleasing pheromones. A soft plate located near the Queen's groin retracted, leaving dozens of slime trails in its wake as it freed several dozen writhing tentacle, the deep red tendrils dripping with slimy lubricating and seminal fluids.

In a flash, the tentacles lashed out and took hold of Kerrigan's extremities, raising her into the air. Kerrigan looked excitedly as a particularly thick tentacle positioned itself near her dripping slit. It slowly pressed and rubbed against her wet and swollen vulva. It slid down her purple lips one last time before plunging its fat length inside her. The Queen of Blades cried in pleasure as her unarmored abdomen prominently bulged in the shape of the Queen's thick tentacle. As her ripe pussy was being pounded, several other tentacles went to work on Kerrigan's body. Another tentacle gladly shoved itself into her ass, eliciting a sharp cry of pain that quickly turned into pleasure. Two suction cup tipped tentacles attached onto Kerrigan's purple breasts, rhythmically sucking on her sensitive mounds for her precious and delicious milk. And lastly, another tentacle flew into Kerrigan's open lips and down her throat, bulging from her neck as its thick length filled her esophagus.

Kerrigan did not mind being restrained as the Queen mated her. It had been a long time since she had the opportunity to relax and enjoy the indescribable pleasure of being completely filled in every imaginable way that no Terran or Protoss woman would ever know or even dream of. She felt a warm and pleasured sensation rising from within her chest and up to her breasts. The warmth kept building inside her supple globes until it finally spilled over, literally. Kerrigan's body shuddered as her breasts relinquished its precious milk, the sweet and nutritious liquids steadily being pumped up the suckling tentacles and into the Queen's body. The hive warden purring as it felt Kerrigan's warm and sweet milk fueling her mating, relishing its honey taste throughout her body. As it continued to pump and absorb Kerrigan's milk, the Queen's hands reached up to its own ample breasts and began squeezing and groping them, sending waves of pleasure that crashed into the sensation of suckling and penetrating Kerrigan, multiplying her physical rapture.

Dozens of minutes passed as more of Kerrigan's milk pumped into the Queen's body. As she continued to feed on her matriarch's liquid sweetness, her energy output grew, causing her to mating to change from slow and steady to fast and lustful. Kerrigan's eyes rolled back as her body was sexually assaulted by the Queen's milk fueled vigor. All of the tentacles began thrusting deeper into her body, far past any human limits would allow. The phallic organ in her throat pushing so far that it almost reached her stomach. Sliding in and out of her ass with gusto, the tentacle found itself past her colon and writhing deep inside her intestines. Just a few millimeters up, Kerrigan's pussy was being rigorously worked be the thickest tentacle offered by the Queen. The prehensile organ rammed viciously against Kerrigan's cervix with each thrust, the tight internal entrance weakening with each push. Even the Queen of Blades couldn't stand against the Queen's attack on her womb, fueled by her own milk, no less. With one last thrust, the tentacle drove itself deep into Kerrigan's inner core. The infested Terran's lithe body tensed up as the tentacle's tip swelled into a bulbous head, sealing itself inside her. A few short seconds passed as her virginal uterus adjusted to the Queen's size before she continued mating with her, thoroughly ravaging her womb as well as the length of her vagina. Even the Queen of Blades couldn't take this much longer.

Kerrigan's abdomen and neck bulged as the Queen's organs pushed deeply inside her bowels, womb, and throat. Every bit of Kerrigan's body felt indescribably vivid pleasure as the Queen thoroughly ravaged her body, whilst siphoning her ripened breasts of its nourishing honey-like milk, watching as her creamy white milk flowing up the transparent tentacles attached to the suction tipped organs pumping her breasts. At the same time, the Queen began ravaging the Queen of Blades even faster than before, the tempo matching with the hive warden's rising lust as her multitude of virile tentacles pulse and pump into all of Kerrigan's orifices. Through the rapid thrusting, Kerrigan felt the Queen couldn't hold in her seed much longer, eager to receive the Queen's progeny inside her body. With a last and vicious thrust, the Queen pushed her tentacles as deep as they could into Kerrigan. The Queen of Blades' lithe musculature visibly tensed as she felt her womb and bowels almost painfully bulge from her body while the tentacle in her throat forced its way down into her stomach. All the while her breasts were roughly suctioned on as the Queen vigorously siphoned her firm and plump purple breasts of every drop of milk inside of her.

With her body so thoroughly penetrated and violated, the Queen let out a triumphant roar while her tentacles began to headily throb inside Kerrigan. Thick knots began forming at the base of the tentacles burrowed inside the Queen of Blades, growing into the size of tennis balls before they quickly began flowing up the tentacles and into Kerrigan's awaiting body. Her jaw stretched wide as the knot forced its way into her mouth and down her throat, while her ass and pussy were similarly stretched to accommodate the Queen's gooey load. It was only seconds later that Kerrigan felt an explosion of liquid heat, a brilliant wetness that filled her in ways that only she was privy to. Lewd squelching and gulps resounded from Kerrigan's throat and other holes the Queen's tentacles vivaciously pumped thick knots full of cum into her, causing her belly to swell as her stomach, bowels, and womb received several liters of sticky white seed. After a few minutes of thorough filling, the tentacles in her ass and mouth slid out of her, not before spurting a few ropes of pearly cum onto her lips and chest.

She licked her lips clean of any errant cum, savoring its rich salty taste before swallowing it. Just as she did, the Queen of Blades gasped as the tentacle still in her pussy harshly rammed against the walls of her womb slushing the veritable pool of cum that had been pumped into her just seconds ago as it bulged from her somewhat swollen belly. Inside her uterus, the tentacle's tip peeled back, revealing a wide and dripping urethral opening. The peeled back skin latched onto her cervix from inside her womb, anchoring itself in her innermost core. She pulled her head back from her shoulders to witness a new set of knots flowing up the tentacle burrowed in her. However, these bulges looked bigger than the ones that pumped sticky seminal fluid into her. She braced herself as the first knot began to part her labia. Just like her insemination, these new objects being pushed into her came quickly and forcefully. Kerrigan's back arched as an inseparable blend of pain and bliss flooded her body, eliciting from her lips a scream of pleasured agony as she felt the huge bulges swim up her pussy and into her womb. The tentacle's muscles tightened, forcing its payload past Kerrigan's spread cervix and into her cum filled womb. Through the sticky fluids, Kerrigan felt the first of many to come, an egg. The green ostrich egg sized vessel was merely a thick mucus membrane surrounding a palm sized proto-Zerg creature, its stem cells ready to be shaped into whatever role the hive needed it to be. But Kerrigan had no time to appreciate the little creatures filling her belly as the Queen's tentacle continued to send shockwaves of rapturous pain throughout her body as it forcefully oviposited several dozens of eggs into her burgeoning womb.

What felt like a few minutes felt like hours as her body was being filled to the brim with the Queen's eggs. Her mind was dazed as pain and pleasure wracked her senses and body from being inseminated and implanted. As the Queen pumped her last egg into her leader's body, she untethered the Queen of Blades' limbs and breasts, gently laying her down onto the creep floor of the hive. Sliding wetly from Kerrigan's stretched vaginal canal, the Queen's ovipositor tentacle lovingly brushed against her rapidly developing fecundity as her ass and pussy began seeping sticky white rivulets, forming a pool of cum between her legs. Before Kerrigan allowed herself to be taken by a needy slumber, she opened the seminal collection glands into her womb, flooding her uterus with the seminal fluids of the Terran and Protoss along with the recent insemination of Zerg sperm. Feeling new warmth spreading throughout her belly, Kerrigan shut her eyes as her body began its much needed recovery from the Queen's inhumanly rigorous mating.

Inside Kerrigan's womb, her plan for vengeance began naturally developing. The Zergs' nature of rapidly adopting genetic traits of other races into their own began working as the eggs began absorbing the DNA of all three races into themselves. Starting off as an undefined life form inside a mucus membrane pod, Kerrigan's new weapons began take shape, growing into a humanoid shape inside their eggs. Soon, they developed into embryos, but never growing larger than a handful. However, with so many of them inside her womb, Kerrigan's belly grew from the size of a basketball to a large beach ball! Not only did the embryos develop, but so did Kerrigan's uterus. The Queen of Blade's womb developed a lamprey mouth-like opening where her navel is. On the outside, her belly button popped out as it formed four prehensile flaps. Several times during her slumber, her navel opened its new "mouth", testing its newfound function. Even in her sleep, Kerrigan's plans were going accordingly.

* * *

Kerrigan awoke to the sounds of fellow Zerg screeching, followed by the loud report of machine guns being discharged. Her nest was under attack. Using her boney wing-like appendages on her back, Kerrigan lifted herself off the creep floor, her hands holding her veiny and pulsating womb. So gravid was her belly that it can't form her usual protective plates across her purple skinned body. The Queen was nowhere to be seen, surely fighting off the invaders. From an entrance across the room, a group of power armored marines barged. At the same time, an explosion tore the ceiling apart, giving way to a squad of descending reapers like a virus entering an open wound. One of the marines pointed at her, briefly eliciting radio chatter between them before aiming their rifles at her and opening fire. Kerrigan folded her wing blades across her body to protect the developing creatures inside her. She growled in annoyance as the reapers also hailed bullets upon her as they descended. The Queen of Blades sent a telepathic signal all across the hive, demanding reinforcements in her position. It wasn't that she worried for her own life, but for the embryos inside her.

Feeling that her message had clearly resounded throughout the hive, Kerrigan went on the offensive. Focusing briefly, the Queen of Blades let out a psionic wave towards the reapers in the air, dispersing the jetpack wearing soldiers from their formation as they quickly fell down onto the creep with a loud and metallic thud. A fragment of her bone wings hit her in the face, getting her attention as the marines closed in with their constant fire. Kerrigan charged forward and leapt into the air as hundreds of bullets bounced and glanced across her wings and skin, her Zerg -enhanced musculature giving her superhuman nimbleness and agility despite her extremely fecund stomach. She would end this intrusion on her own if she had to, as a combination of her claws and gravity claimed its first victim. Effortlessly her chitin armored hand shattered through a marine's face plate as her fist caved in his visage. Removing her gore covered hand from the remains of the fallen human; she swiped and crushed another marine's rifle in a single motion with her clean hand. Before the marine even knew what happened, the next thing he saw was Kerrigan's blood soaked hand before he was viciously thrown into the fleshy walls of the hive, snapping his neck as his head whipped around violently inside his helmet. Discarding the crushed weapon, Kerrigan rushed between two marine whilst unfolding her wing blades. Like twin cobras, her wings struck like lightning, piercing through the marines' helmets and their skulls alike. Unsheathing her wing tips from the ruins of the marines' skulls, Kerrigan stood dominantly over the still warm bodies of the slain marines, folding her wings behind her back instinctually. What were a few humans to the Queen of Blades? Even in her vulnerable state, the Terran-Zerg hybrid handedly destroyed these armored soldiers. She turned her attention to the grounded reapers, seeking to kill them as they were before they took flight again.

Walking with her heeled feet, she sought the death of the first one. She began to concentrate briefly so she could crush the skull of one of the reapers in the palm of her psionic hand. But a burst of machine gunfire filled the room, distracting Kerrigan as both of her battered wing blades were severed by a short stream of high caliber bullets. She turned around to see yet another marine, seeing that his underslung laser sight aimed directly as her undulating and gravid womb, containing dozens upon dozens of Kerrigan's unborn offspring. Kerrigan's hands held her pulsating womb as her wings quickly regenerated, only to fold protectively over her exposed body. From the marine's vox, she heard him say, "You're a hard woman to find." He brazenly opened his helmet from inside the hive, letting a huge plume of smoke emerge from within. As the smoke cleared, Kerrigan saw a chewed up cigar hanging from the man's mouth, complementing his brutish face. The cigar's tip glowed bright orange as he inhaled deeply of the burning tobacco before letting it steam from his nostrils, saying, "I don't know what Jimmy sees in you, but personally, I don't give a shit." Kerrigan's eyes lit up as she quietly said the name, "Jim…!" She came back to reality as she heard the unknown marine chamber a fresh round into his rifle, saying, "Now you're gonna play nice and die now, you hear me?" Kerrigan was ready to pounce, but before any of them could do anything, the creep around the marine's feet exploded as dozens of Zerglings bursted forth from the depths of the hive. He cried an expletive, closing his helmet as he engaged the ravenous creatures that began to gnaw and tear at his armor.

Taking her chance, Kerrigan fled from the scene, leaving her minions to clean up the rest of the Terrans. Entering another room, Kerrigan telepathically beckoned another creature to come for her. The floor before her bulged and stretched before a Nidus Worm bursted through the creep. Opening its expansive maw before her, the Queen of Blade stepped in, letting the enormous creature her swallow her into its cavernous transport sac before making a hasty retreat back into the ground. As she nestled alongside other Zerg creatures inside the protective and moist confines of the Nidus Worm, she tenderly rubbed her stomach as she remembered Jim Raynor, the only man who gave a damn about her before her abandonment by Arcturus Mengsk on New Gettysburg. Caressing her pulsating embryo filled womb, Kerrigan put sentimental thoughts aside as she began phase two of her plans. Vengeance will come and with the birth of her children, she will destroy Mengsk's Terran Dominion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Gestation

Elis Niles looked outside through the narrow slit of his bunker. He sighed as he saw a huge expanse of absolutely nothing. Like many marines, Elis was doing time as an indentured soldier to pay for his crimes to society. He heard someone behind him say, "Elis, what the hell are you looking at?" He replied, "Nothing." The voice responded, "Well get your ass back down here, damn it! You're holding up the game!" Elis turned around to see a few marines sitting on a table playing poker. With no action or anything else to do, many marines turn to recreational gambling to pass the time. Elis and his bunker mates weren't any different. He sat back down on the metal bench and picked up his cards again. His mind really wasn't even in the game, not even paying attention to his crappy hand. Elis came back when one of the marines yelled, "Hey Elis! Are you just gonna sit there and hold up the game or what?" He shrugged before laying down his cards. One of them laughed as he leaned over and took more chips from Elis, representing his paycheck.

"Oh well," he thought. What were they going to use that money on anyway, if there were stuck out here?

Just as new cards were getting passed out, the room began to rumble. No one paid heed to it, since it was probably the generator running or something. But as the game went on, the rumbling kept building and building until chip piles were falling over. One of the marines asked, "What the hell is going on?!" Elis stood up and looked outside the gun slit, like he frequently does. Instead of finding a disappointing bare expanse, Elis's eyes widened as his heart sunk. He said over his vox, "Holy shit…" Some of the other marines stood up from the table as one of them asked, "What is it, Elis?" He turned to them and said, "It's go time!" as he ran for his rifle. The other marines went out to see what Elis was talking about. From the horizon, a black tide began pouring over the landscape while thousands of black wings audibly flapped at random, blotting out the sun with their presence. The marines scattered as they scrambled for their weapons, pushing over the card table in their rush, making all the cards and chips spill across the bunker floor. One of the marines went for the radio, tuning into the right frequency channels before grabbing the microphone. "MAYDAY! MAYDAY! This is bunker group 27, reporting that a massive Zerg force is approaching! Requesting reinforcements, NOW!"

Another marine cried, "Bring out the heavy stuff!" Elis grabbed his C-14 Impaler Gauss Rifle and loaded a box clip of depleted uranium ammo, chambering an 8mm spike into the barrel. He took in a few deep breaths before taking his place on one of the gun slits. This is what he was waiting for. An actual chance to redeem himself through service. If he survives this, he'll be a free man. Closing the visor of his helmet, he shouldered his massive rifle and waited for them to come. The bunker shook as a Firebat stepped out from the back of the compound. Elis looked up at the hulking crimson red soldier as he aimed his massive wrist mounted incinerators out towards the slit. For a moment, the two listening to the incessant screeching of the Zerglings as their claws tore across the soil. The Firebat turned over to Elis and said, "You ready to toast some bugs?" He nodded, telling him, "This is our chance. This is our redemption." "Amen brother. Let these flames purify this world and our sins." The vox blared as orders came through. "Enemy units moving into attack range. Open fire!" Elis pulled the trigger, sending an explosive supersonic stream of lead into the chittering horde of Zerglings. Dozens of Zerg warrior organisms fell as their chitin armor failed against the power of his gun. But for every 12 he killed, 24 replaced them. Suddenly, his vision was filled with liquid fire as the Firebat unleashed weaponized hellfire onto the alien legion, the Zerglings screaming as their super-heated armor cooked their bodies from the inside out. Elis unloaded the empty ammo box, quickly replacing it with a fresh clip. All he did was point and pull the trigger, not even bothering to aim at the massive force in front of them. He'd never give up. Not now, not when his freedom is at stake! He'll either survive as a freeman or die was a soldier of the Terran Dominion.

* * *

Warning klaxons blared planetary military forces engaged a massive Zerg incursion into Terran land. A nearby town, primarily built to comfort free servicemen, began evacuate their citizens into underground bunkers and other safety structures. In the hospital, patients were in the process of being evacuated as well. The process was slow, as to take care for severely injured, elderly, and sick patients. Dr. Jill Avery supervised the care of pregnant patients. One of these patients could go into labor any day now, Jill thought. The Zerg picked a helluva time to attack. The tall woman pulled back a lock of her golden brown hair behind her ear as the rest of it fell behind her back. She adjusted her glasses that sat in front of her ice blue eyes while she straightened out her pristine lab coat over her red turtleneck which hugged against her firm 38C bust and the rest of her fit body. A loud voice cried from across the hall she stood in. "Dr. Avery!"

She turned to see a busty nurse in purple scrubs bounce towards her. When she stopped in front of her, she panted before handing Jill a folder. The cheerful nurse said, "Here. This is what you wanted, right?" Jill smiled before putting a hand over the nurse's shoulder, saying, "You didn't have to get these right now, Amy." She panted, looking up with a smile and said, "But things will run smoother now that you have them, right?" Jill nodded, letting the nurse catch her breath. Amy Brenan was a recent hire, but had the gentle touch that kept medical care from getting too cold and clinical. As she stood up from her doubled over position, Jill noticed Amy's blond hair, its brightness fitting with her personality. Her deep brown eyes seemed always friendly and welcoming, complementing her pearly white smile. Even though she wore loose scrubs, they couldn't hide her 32DD bust, the twin globes heaving through her scrubs. It sort of gave her a motherly air, despite the obvious intentions of other looks. Jill took Amy under her wing, guiding her through her budding career as a medical provider. She said, "C'mon Amy. Let's check on our ladies, shall we?" The pair walked through swinging double doors.

The two entered a large room with twelve beds lining each side of the room, for a grand total of twenty four women. All of the patients were in the final stages of pregnancy and just about ready to give birth at any time. Even in the current situation, it was Jill and Amy's duty to observe and care for them in their final days in the hospital before giving them the go ahead to leave with their newborns. Jill went to the left and Amy went to the right, going down the beds as they personally checked the status of their patients and their unborn children. Amy check a clipboard from one of her patient's bed and saw it was outdated. Surely, the new report would be available since the routine checks would already be done. The busty nurse asked the woman, "Just give me a second and I'll be with you with a more accurate report," before she began to leave. When Jill looked up from her own papers, she asked, "Where are you going?" Amy said, "It'll only just a second, Dr. Avery!" before jogging through the double doors. The doctor smiled at her protege's enthusiasm.

* * *

While the Terran border forces were occupied with her large distraction army, Kerrigan went past the raging battle underneath the ground as her Nydus Worm dig through the soil uncontested towards the nearby Terran settlement city. It was in this brief respite from her life of conflict that she relaxed, admiring the safety and comfort inside the giant tunneling Zerg creature. She wondered if her children inside her gravid belly felt like this too, at this very moment. The psychic hybrid smiled while she rubbed her veiny and pulsating fecundity with her sharp chitin covered hands. However, the moment wasn't for long as she felt the Nydus Worm begin to dig upwards, indicating the conclusion of their journey. She felt the Nydus Worm's internal muscles powerfully flex as it began to expel the contents of its transport sac. A few Hydralisks were sucked upwards first before the Queen of Blades felt the moist but strong muscles push her out of the Nydus Worm body and mouth.

Upon emerging, Kerrigan found that the Nydus Worm has bursted through the floor of a hospital lobby and that her Hydralisk guards have secured the room, noting the spine laden corpses of the guards who once guarded the area. She gracefully stepped down from the worm's mouth before it slid back into the ground, leaving a giant pit where it once was in the middle of the ruined lobby area. Kerrigan stopped to sense the building, searching for her objective. She felt a lone presence running down a hall of the third floor. Smiling, Kerrigan headed for the stairs while her Hydralisks remained below, ensuring no unwelcomed visitors disrupt their leader.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Kerrigan walked through the doors to the third floor. Her chitin heeled feet clicked loudly in the empty sterile hallway as she began to walk through the corridor, causing her pulsating fecundity to slightly bounce with each step. Reaching out with her powerful psychic abilities, Kerrigan felt that her closest quarry wasn't too far from where she was. The Queen of Blades felt a lone presence down the hallway inside a room to her left. There were neither guards to fight nor any enemies to run from, so Kerrigan leisurely walked over. As she neared the door, she noticed that there was an electronic lock underneath the door handle, but the door itself was cracked open. Smiling at this careless action, Kerrigan opened the door and entered the room, shutting the door behind her. Inside, there was a nurse in purple scrubs busy with finding something. Her long blond hair shifted with her head as she searched. The nurse said whilst crouched, "Oh, Dr. Avery! You didn't have to come in here. I was just getting the new file for one of our patients. Dr. Avery?"

The nurse got up and turned around, only to see Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades, only mere inches from her. She dropped the papers she was holding while back into the shelf behind her. In blink of an eye, Kerrigan grabbed the nurse's hands and pinned them to the shelf as one of her blades behind her reached down in front of her. The nurse was quivering in fear as the sharp point of Kerrigan's wing neared her face before settling on the nape of her scrubs. Kerrigan savored the brief moment, taking in the girl's fear before slicing her scrubs from the top down. The nurse screamed, fearing for her life, only to find that her shirt was completely ruined. Kerrigan's eyes lit up as she beheld the nurse's rather sizable globes upon her chest. With the same wing, she snapped the bra which held them back. Releasing one of her hands, Kerrigan roughly squeezed one of the nurse's ample breasts, sampling its suppleness. The Queen of Blades was appeased with this girl and her body. After a few seconds of groping, Kerrigan's strong hand slid down towards the nurse's slim abdomen, seemingly caressing the region with the tip of her fingers. Kerrigan smiled, sensing that her body was in excellent condition. She will be the first, Kerrigan thought to herself.

Quickly, Kerrigan's hand grabbed the top of the nurse's pants and panties, simultaneously tearing the articles of clothing asunder as her hand savagely ripped them from the nurse. Now, completely exposed to her, Kerrigan said to the nurse, "You seek purpose, girl? Then I shall give you one." She leaned in closer, telling her in a near whisper, "Bear my children." The nurse deeply gasped at Kerrigan's proposition. But she was in no position to resist against the Queen of Blades. Kerrigan quietly moaned as her navel began to open like a blooming flower. The nurse shook her head, repeatedly saying, "No, no!" as the Kerrigan pressed her abdominal orifice against her own navel. After a few minutes of meaningless struggle, the nurse's cries stopped and the only sounds heard from inside the room were lewd wet squelching and the moans of Kerrigan and the nurse.

* * *

By now, Jill had checked up on all of her charges. As she finished with the last woman, Jill wondered what was taking Amy so long. This wasn't like her protégé. Especially during this time of emergency when Zerg forces were fighting fiercely against the local Terran army close to the borders of the city. Concerned, the doctor went out to find Amy. She walked out from the maternity ward and out into the hallway. Jill turned right as she left the ward making her golden brown hair swinging behind her. About a minute and a left turn later, Jill came upon the data room that Amy said she'd be in. She brought out her ID card and inserted it into the card reader, whilst quickly typing in the numerical pass code into the keypad. After hitting the last key, the little light on the handle went from red to green. Jill grabbed her card and opened the door. Walking in, Jill immediately saw Amy on the floor. She cried out her nurse's name as she ran to her.

Dr. Avery was shocked in the condition that she found Amy in. She was completely nude, noting her torn up scrubs over to the side of her. Jill checked her pulse, feeling that she was still alive. Moving down her body, Jill immediately noticed Amy's distended belly, equivalent to being six months pregnant. What alarmed the doctor was that Amy's belly pulsated like a beating heart and the several visible purple veins spreading across the area. She watched as Amy's stomach slowly swelled with each passing minute. A strange color caught Jill's eye and she looked further down Amy's body, only to see a pool of purple fluid gathered between Amy's legs. She gasped, looking between her nurse's legs to see that the strange fluid was thickly seeping from her nurse's vagina. Jill remained in shock until she heard a loud and distinctive clicking upon the floor.

Jill stood up and turned to the source of the sound, a tall half-Zerg, half-Human female sporting a pair of bone wings on her back and an overtly pregnant belly. The woman blocked her path to the door, trapping Jill inside the room with the monstrous woman. Jill composed herself and asked, "You… you did this to her?" The woman's olive face looked down on Amy's body and said, "Yes, I did that to her. She was hesitant at first, but she quickly discovered rewards of serving the hive." She stepped towards Jill and said, "And now, so will you." The only thing Jill did was gasp before the woman's wings lunged forward, snatching the doctor's wrists and lifting her into the air. Jill struggled a bit, before finding that the boney blade cut into her flesh. Feeling the blood trickle down her wings, the woman shook her head before saying, "You shouldn't have struggled. But that won't matter soon." The hybrid woman made short work of Jill's red turtleneck sweater and her black skirt, leaving nothing on her body except for her lab coat and the glasses on her face.

For a moment, the woman holding up Jill seemed to be appraising her body, caressing, touching, and squeezing every part of her. She gasped as she ran her fingers down her abdomen, recalling Amy's own body that was lying several feet away from her. The woman smiled, saying, "Your breasts are much smaller than hers over there, and you're a little older than that one over there, but your body is much stronger than hers, a good quality of its own." She lowered Jill to her level, letting the doctor watch as her navel unnaturally opened, leaving several sticky strands between the moist flaps. Jill asked her, "Who… who are you?" The woman smiled and said, "I am Kerrigan, Queen of Blades. And you will serve as the vessel which my children will grow inside." Taking Jill's waist, Kerrigan pressed her strong abdomen against her navel opening, the flaps suctioning tightly against Jill's stomach, ensuring no chance of her escaping Kerrigan's grasp.

Jill listlessly hung in Kerrigan's grasp until she felt something prodding against her belly button. Her body tensed as she looked down at her abdomen, covered by Kerrigan's own navel. She looked at the Queen of Blade's pulsing gravidity and down at her own body, firmly anchored to Kerrigan's and made the terrifying connection. Whatever was inside Kerrigan, she was going to put inside her! Seeing that her host had connected the dots, Kerrigan said, "It's no use resisting. You'll only get tired faster than you already will be." Before Jill could reply, she cried in pain as a thick and slippery tentacle shoved itself deep into Jill's body through her navel. The doctor felt the alien appendage worming around inside her, seemingly searching for something. She felt it prod a few organs until it touched the top of her uterus. She gasped, looking up at Kerrigan through her tearing eyes. Kerrigan comforted her, saying, "It only hurts the first time, my dear. The pain will go away soon."

The tentacle's tip opened, revealing a lamprey like mouth that lunged into Jill's womb. The doctor expected more pain, but only felt a strange sensation as the tentacle painlessly fused into her uterus. At this point, Kerrigan began moaning pleasurably, disturbing Jill as she felt a thick bulge push through her penetrated navel and into her body. The knot unnervingly, but harmlessly, pushed against a few organs as it made its way down into her uterus. Jill felt a few drops of slimy warm fluid drip into her uterus as the knot began to crest from the tentacle's opening. The doctor's quick breathing became moaning as she felt an extremely warm and slimy pod being implanted into her intimate core, its heady pulsations sending small waves of pleasure throughout her body. Seeing signs of the doctor beginning to break, Kerrigan said, "There, now that wasn't bad now was it?" Admittedly, Jill found the implantation of her womb quite pleasurable, much to her surprise. Sensing her true feelings mentally, Kerrigan followed up and said, "It's good that you find carrying my child such a pleasing experience, because we're not done yet." Kerrigan's labia parted as slimy red tentacle emerged from her vagina. Jill gasped as she felt the new appendage brush tantalizingly against her pink labia, causing her cunny to yearn for fulfillment. She couldn't bear it anymore, so Jill told Kerrigan, "I want it…" Kerrigan's glowing yellow eyes looked at Jill's ice blue eyes and asked, "Want what, my dear?" The doctor said, "I want your thing… I want your thing inside me!" Without any hesitation, the crimson tentacle shoved itself deep into Jill's vagina, causing the good doctor to scream loudly in ecstasy.

Jill's body shook as Kerrigan's tentacle slammed deep into Dr. Avery's internal passage, ramming hard against Jill's cervix with each vigorous thrust into her. Kerrigan's hands gripped onto Jill's firm bottom, whilst releasing her hands from the grip of her wings, seeing any sign of useless resistance having completely faded away as her tentacle viciously filled the woman's tight passage. With the firm suction upon her stomach, Jill's body limply flailed, lost in the pleasures of being ravaged by the Queen of Blades. In minutes, Kerrigan's thrusting went from fast to even faster, causing the combined fluids of the two women to spatter across the floor each time the crimson tentacle rammed inside Jill. The doctor held onto Kerrigan's shoulder, bracing herself from her own and her lover's orgasm. The Queen of Blades squeezed down tightly Jill's bottom before giving her tentacle one last thrust into Jill, eliciting a loud scream of excess from the two women as the tentacle penetrated through Jill's tight cervix and into her occupied womb.

Kerrigan grunted and trembled as several orange sized knots swam from her body and into Jill's uterus. Jill squirmed in Kerrigan's grasp as the bulges pushed into her passage, stretching her pink canal as the first of many knobs squeezed past her cervix. The doctor's eyes widened while a gasp escaped her lips as a torrent of vibrantly hot liquid began filling her body. Inside, the tentacle's head swelled before pumping a globule of warm and thick purple fluid all over the interior of her womb. The sensation of the embryo inside her womb headily throbbing and the tentacle ejaculating inside her made Jill lose her mind as her body twitched and shuddered. The tentacle continued to pump and fill Jill full of its warm and thick liquid until her womb visibly swelled from her body, a process that took nearly two minutes. Satisfied with pumping several liters of ejaculate into her latest host-mother, Kerrigan retracted her tentacle from Jill's depths, the hybrid moaning as it pleasurably slid back into her body while Jill whined as her source of pleasure left her. Kerrigan's navel released Jill's body with a wet pop as she gently placed Jill onto the ground. The doctor breathed heavily with one arm limp by her side and the other caressing her now growing and pulsating belly. The Queen of Blades smiled as Jill was still reeling from the rapturous experience of being implanted with one of Kerrigan's own brood. But there was much more implanting to be done than just these two, thought the Queen of Blades as she left for the door of the room.

* * *

It was going to be any day now, she thought, as Katherine Williams, a young brunette colonist with green eyes, rubbed her belly through her hospital gown. She was expecting a little baby girl, Katherine's first child and one of the first to be born on this colony. Some of the others were a little worried the battle raging a few miles from here, but Katherine couldn't help but think about her baby. She was going to name her Rose, after the ancient Terran flower. Her contemplation was interrupted as one of the other ladies in the room asked, "Where's Dr. Avery and Nurse Amy?" The question made everyone, including her, look around and wonder where their caretakers were. The young colonist said, "Maybe they went to check on something. I'm sure they'll be back soon." And just as Katherine said that, a loud clicking of what seemed like high heels could be heard from outside of the room the women shared. "See? It must be Dr. Avery right now," claimed Katherine to the rest of the ladies as the double doors opened.

The woman who walked into the room however, wasn't Dr. Avery or Nurse Amy. Before the bedridden women was this purple skinned and olive faced woman with glowing yellow eyes, fleshy dreadlocks, a pair of boney wings, and an extremely gravid and undulating belly, covered with several thick veins. Her chitin heels clicked along the floor as she walked down the center of the room, looking at all of the women in the room. None of the women spoke as they were silently being appraised by this alien looking woman. She reached the end of the room before turning around again, her large fecundity swaying as she did. The woman began speaking, "Today, you all will be expecting to give birth to your children. I will not take that from you, but instead ask that your child be mine as well." The women talked amongst themselves, wondering what this strange woman was talking about. Katherine noticed that she was walking towards her bed in particular. She shied away as the woman brushed the top of her head whilst caressing her swollen stomach. The young colonist asked her, "Who are you?" The woman smiled and said, "I am Kerrigan, Queen of Blades. And you will be the first in this room to serve the Swarm."

* * *

Jill laid on the floor for several minutes, feeling the creature inside her grow while her body changed. Her hands reached up for her swelling belly, which had grown to the size of a 4 month pregnant woman. Rationally, she should be scared, having been forcibly impregnated with an unknown creature. But she constantly felt small waves of pleasure, emitting from her throbbing womb and into the rest of her body. Surely, something this good wasn't a negative thing. Drawing on her willpower, Jill managed to prop herself onto the adjacent wall. She looked down and saw that the purple veins covering her belly was beginning to spread to the rest of her body while a corona of purple pigmentation also accompanied the spread of the veins.

Jill looked over to Amy, who was still passed out from her mating with Kerrigan earlier and saw that her entire torso was completely purple and that the pigmentation was still spreading. Her nurse's womb had grown larger than any of the women in the ward, as if she were carrying a set of fully grown twin fetuses. She also noticed that Amy's now purple breasts seemed to have grown a bigger as well. Jill wondered if her body would react the same way as Amy's did. She slid her finger across her fluid covered labia, drenching her fingertip with the unknown liquid which was ejaculated into her. Jill looked at the purple fluid, its consistency seemingly like human seminal fluid, but thicker. She put her finger into her mouth, licking it clean of the fluid, appreciating its surprisingly sweet taste.

While Jill knew that Amy's and her body were changing, little did she know of what exactly was being changed. The thick purple substance which thoroughly filled both Jill and Amy's uterus were actually liquid vectors of a modified version of the infamous Zerg Hyper-evolutionary Virus. This particular strain is less aggressive, but upon internal ejaculation, the host womb is instantly infested. The infested womb is more adept to carrying and sustaining developing Zerg creatures. The heady pulsation experienced by the infected host is actually the womb producing and pumping the virus throughout host's body, advancing the infestation process of the host. The infested womb is capable of stretching to incredible sizes and can even regenerate if bodily damage is incurred. But to Jill, all she wanted was for the Queen of Blades to pump more of her juices into her before falling unconscious from her own fatigue.

* * *

Katherine was fearful as Kerrigan lifted her gown, exposing her belly to the Queen of Blades. She found it particularly worrisome as Kerrigan toyed with her navel. Kerrigan shuddered slightly as her own bulging navel opened like a blossoming flower. The Zerg-Terran hybrid woman before her moaned as a thick tentacle emerged the navel orifice, the whole length of it glistening in the bright hospital light as slime thickly dripped off of it. Its slightly broad head hovered over Katherine's swollen belly, dripping its warm glop into her belly button. Katherine's breathing quickened as Kerrigan continued to stroke and caress the young woman's forehead, as if to comfort her. Katherine's green eyes met with Kerrigan's glowing yellow ones, almost entranced at its supernatural appearance. She whispered to her, "This will only hurt a little," before the slimy tentacle suddenly plunged into her gravid womb through her navel. Katherine let out a sharp cry as her back arched while she held onto the sides of her bed, reeling from the pain of this unnatural penetration. Inside, the head of the tentacle separated into four large fleshy flaps that gripped onto the interior of the point of entry, anchoring itself into Katherine's body.

The rest of the women screamed at the sight of this perverted scene, but to Kerrigan and Katherine, the world was only the two of them. The screaming didn't phase Kerrigan since she knew no one would hear them while Katherine was only concerned about her baby and what Kerrigan was going to do to her, even before the infant is born into the world. Kerrigan's enormous fecundity pulsed and throbbed as her uterus pushed another embryo into the tentacle that was buried inside Katherine's. The young colonist looked with wide eyes of shock as she beheld an apple sized knot that emerged from Kerrigan's belly, realizing that without fail, it was going inside her. She shook her head, saying, "No, no!" But Kerrigan once again calmed Katherine with soft words, saying, "Your little girl won't be harmed. In fact, she'll be even better as our children bond as one. Look." Katherine watched as the large bulge pressed against her belly. The tentacle's strong muscles pushed the embryo past her tight navel opening and directly into her womb, causing her to arch her back again but not out of pain, but of euphoria. Her eyes closed as a breathy moan escaped her lips as Kerrigan's embryo swam inside the same placenta as her own baby.

Inside the tight womb, the embryo drifted towards Katherine's fully grown fetus. Upon making physical contact with the fetus's chest, the embryo's mucus barrier dissolved and the embryo itself began absorbing itself into the fetus. Katherine's unborn child twitched and squirmed as Kerrigan's embryo began bonding with her, changing her from only a human to something more. As the fetus's body began changing, it also began growing once more inside Katherine's womb.

Sensing that her embryo had successfully merged with Katherine's baby, Kerrigan's uterus began pumping its hyper evolutionary virus through her tentacle and into Katherine's womb. Several more knots began flowing through the connective tentacle shared between the two women. When Katherine recovered from the pleasurable sensation of being implanted, she saw the multitude of knots swimming up Kerrigan's tentacle and into her. Her breathing quickened in excitement as the first bulge sunk into her belly, making her let out another cry of bliss as she felt an exquisite warmth burst into her body as a torrent of thick purple fluid flooded her womb. Kerrigan watched, between moans, as her latest host-mother shook with pleasure as she was unknowingly being infested. Within minutes of ejaculation, the familiar network of purple veins began bulging from Katherine's belly, the thick veins visibly pumping the virus throughout her body, starting from her infested womb. But Katherine thought nothing of it as her mind and body were lost to this excessive pleasure of being filled while carrying new life inside her body. For a few minutes, Kerrigan kept pumping more of the virulent fluids her host-mother's womb, while Katherine simply undulated in ecstasy, not even noticing that her belly was growing larger and larger every second Kerrigan was pumping fluid into her.

When Kerrigan pumped her last load into Katherine, the tentacle inside her body closed its flower shaped head and retracted from her belly with a wet pop, leaving a loosened hole, oozing with copious amounts of the hyper evolutionary virus along with her vagina, seeping the same thick and warm purple fluid all over her bed sheets. Kerrigan brushed her hand once more over Katherine, smiling at the soon to be infested human's look of bliss across her face. She left Katherine's bed side and approached the woman in the next bed and did the same to her before moving to the next bed and so on and so forth until every woman in the maternity ward was implanted with an embryo and thoroughly infested.

The Queen of Blades savored the last drop of virus being pumped into the last woman before extracting her tentacle back into her now slim and muscular stomach. In seconds, her protective abdominal plating reformed over her formerly exposed body. Now that she had twenty-six infested wombs for her children to grow in, Kerrigan needed to bring them back to a separate and undiscovered hive on this world. She mentally called for several specific Zerg creatures to come and aid her in this endeavor. Afterwards she gathered enough psychic energy to completely destroy the wall separating this room from the outside. As steel and concrete fell to the ground below, several Overlords accompanied by a host of Mutalisks appeared. Once by one, the Overlords sucked each woman out of their beds and into their protective transport sacs within their bodies. Kerrigan ordered a Mutalisk to blow out the wall of the data room where Jill and Amy were still in. After collecting all twenty-six women, Kerrigan herself boarded one of the Overlords. With the most integral part of her personal mission complete, the aerial cadre left the town unharmed by any Terran interference.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: If you've read some of my stories, than I guess this shouldn't bother you, but just in case, there is an instance of non-fatal belly bursting. So if that and tentacles, birthing, and excessive amount of sticky fluids bother you, than you know where the back button is. Otherwise, enjoy! X3

* * *

Chapter 3: Birth

* * *

Consciousness slowly returned to Jill Avery. In her dazed state, Jill felt like as if she were inside a womb herself, protected inside this warm, moist, and comforting sac. She didn't know where she was, but she knew that she was definitely being moved somewhere, almost like as if they were flying. With what little light that penetrated through the fleshy walls, Jill saw that she wasn't the only woman inside. Littering the floor of this fleshy cell were all the women in her maternity ward. Although she could see that her own body, along with Amy's, were further along when it came to infestation. However, Amy and her belly didn't compare to all the other women's. Their wombs were extremely gravid, similar to Kerrigan's own fecundity when she first saw her.

Jill looked at her hands and was surprised when she found that her fingers had grown incredibly sharp and hardened claws. Looking at the rest of her body, she saw that her skin had completely changed from pale white to light purple and felt several bone plates had grown on several parts of her as well. She cupped her breasts and felt that they'd grown from a 38C to an impressive 36DD. Not only did they grow bigger, but they felt extremely sensitive to the touch, the infested woman shivering in delight as she gave herself a good squeeze. A warm wetness flowed down her fingers, making Jill realizing that she was lactating! She took one of her large globes and fed her light purple nipple into her own mouth, suckling herself, savoring the honey-sweet milk that flowed freely from her breast. She released herself with a wet pop, sending ropes of her saliva and milk across her body and lips. Feeling something strange about her head, Jill reached for her hair and found that her formerly luxurious golden brown hair had all fallen out, replaced by a head full of long golden brown tentacles. Jill admired these changes to her body, but most of all, admired the life still growing inside her. She looked down and saw her belly, a round pulsating mass that hung off of her body, covered in a network of thick and throbbing veins. Her eyes might be playing tricks, but it almost seems that her belly seemed transparent as she spotted a visible shape moving inside her massive fecundity. Jill smiled and rubbed and caressed her belly until she fell asleep next to Amy, along with all the other females.

* * *

Flying for two hours, Kerrigan and her host-mothers finally reached the other hive, hidden deep in the valley of a treacherous mountain pass. Flying through the top of the organic structure, the Overlords carefully deposited their passengers onto the soft and moist creep floor; the last one ejected was Kerrigan herself. Releasing the Overlords and Mutalisks to their other duties, Kerrigan summoned a mass of drones to help move the host-mothers into the multitudinous niches inside the creep floor. The niches were soft, moist, and comfortable for the host-mothers, featuring several tentacles inside that served purposes ranging from waste disposal and sustenance to wet and lusty impregnation via copious insemination, embryonic implantation, or a combination of both, which ever the host-mother desired most. If endangered, the niches will seal up and burrow deep beneath the ground and lie dormant until it was safe to emerge again. For the rest of their lives, these host-mothers would either roam about the hive, interacting with the various denizens of this colony or stay inside their niches, cared for by the swarm as their wombs continue to give birth and swell the ranks of the Zerg forces on this planet. If successful, Kerrigan's new strategy may simply to capture and infest as many females as she could on every planet she invades.

The Queen of Blades watched as the drones carefully and gingerly placed the host-mothers into their respective creep niches. When a host-mother was deposited into a niche, a multitude of tentacles emerge to inspect the host-mother's body and to care for the well being of the developing child within. After inspection was completed, a pair of suctioning tentacles attach onto the host-mother's breasts and begin extracting milk into hive so as to be distributed to the hive's drones, guards, and queen as the host-mothers' breasts constantly produce milk, pregnant or not. Along with the milking tentacles, another tentacle slides up into the host-mother's vagina and into her womb, monitoring the infant's development and pumping additional nutrients to ensure a strong and healthy child as well as pleasuring the host-mother. Seeing as Kerrigan was going to stay to see the birth of her new children, Kerrigan placed herself into once of the niches, moaning as several tentacles emerged from within the niche to serve their Queen.

* * *

She found herself inside a nice and warm place; somewhere safe and even maternal, as if she were inside a mother's womb. She thought she was in a dream, but when Amy opened her eyes; her thoughts weren't far off from what she was thinking. She quickly awakened, moaning as she felt a pair of suctioning tentacles pumping milk from her huge purple G cup breasts while a tentacle deep inside her womb lustily thrust into her as it flooded her womb full of warm and thick white nutrients for her baby to feed on. After the tentacle was done pumping nutrients into her uterus, the niche pushed her out from inside the creep and out into the center of the hive, where she saw all the other women, whose wombs were now extremely gravid, from the maternity ward, similarly nestled inside their niches. Their bodies arranged in two circular layers that dotted the floor of the hive interior. Looking next to her, Amy found Dr. Avery!

Her superior was being treated the same way as she was, watching as several thick nutrient filled knots pumped from the tentacle and into her womb, just like her several minutes ago. Amy also noticed that Dr. Avery's breasts grew even larger than before as streams of milk flowed through the transparent tentacle and into the milk reserves of the hive, a large white sac in the middle of room that swelled larger and larger by the second. Amy moaned from being constantly milked before she was able to say, "Dr… Avery! It's me! Uuh… Aah… Amy…!" Jill's body arched as last batch of nutrient pumped into her before even realizing that someone was calling her name. The infested woman turned to her and realized that it was her protégé. She smiled and said, "Amy… It's good to see you." Jill undulated as her breasts were being pumped while her fecundity pulsated. Amy spoke up, saying, "Dr. Avery, I…" before the doctor interrupted, telling her, "Amy… From now on, just call me Jill." Amy smiled as she knew Jill on first name basis. She was going to ask Jill another thing, until she felt something different inside her. Her cervix widened as the tentacle began draining the thick white amniotic fluid out of her uterus, moaning as thick knots of prenatal fluid pumped out of her. In between groaning, Amy asked, "Jill… Wha… what's happening?" The doctor smiled, replying to her protégé, "Oh Amy… You're giving birth!" She asked, "How do you know?" Jill responded, "Because my water just broke too. Oooh…"

Amy watched a copious amounts of amniotic fluid was pumped out of Jill as well before she was brought back to her own situation as the tentacle inside her pulled out, spilling the remnants of the milky fluid onto the creep. A pang of pleasure bloomed inside as her womb began contracting, pushing the creature which grew in her body for the past several hours. As the infant pushed through her canal, Amy orgasmed, pushing the creature even faster as her vaginal contractions helped the creature's birthing. Soon, the creature's head crested from Amy's body and before long, its shoulder and the rest of its body. Amy heard the creature's birth cries, which didn't sound too dissimilar to a human's. Looking between her legs, Amy saw her child stand, noting its reverse jointed legs. The creature was the size of a five year old human child. It turned around and stepped down onto Amy, crawling up her body. As the milking tentacles popped free of her bountiful breasts, she got a good look of her baby as it looked up at her.

She was a beautiful little creature, born with pure alabaster white skin, a head full of soft little tentacles, and a pair of glowing blue eyes. Amy's child reached up with her soft fingers and brushed them against her mother's face, purring as she did. She smiled as her child acknowledged her, gasping as she heard inside her mind, "M… mother?" Amy nodded as they imprinted on each other. Her hand reached under one of her breasts, offering her milk to her child. The infant yipped at the offer, wrapping her lips around her mother's succulent areola and nipple, suckling her first meal outside her mother's womb. Amidst her own birthing, Amy didn't even notice that Jill had also given birth to her child as well, looking over to see the doctor nursing her own newborn. Looking back to her child, she saw that she'd grown even bigger than before! In minutes, Amy saw her child physically grew from an adolescent, to a teenager, and finally into physically mature adult female. She felt her daughter's abundant breasts squish against her own as she lovingly cuddled with her mother. Human or not, Amy couldn't be any happier at this moment.

* * *

The last thing she remembered was being pumped full of Kerrigan's liquid warmth directly into her womb before Katherine woke up inside her niche. She moaned as the tentacle burrowed slid out of her spilling a liter of nutrients and amniotic fluid onto the fleshy and organic floor. Katherine breathed as her enormous gravidity pulsated as the numerous thick veins covering it throbbed as it pumped various fluids into her womb, into her baby. Looking up, Katherine saw a distinctive outline of something curled up inside her massive and transparent fecundity. Katherine didn't know how long it'd been since she was taken, but it was long enough for her baby girl to grow up inside her. She stroked her belly, wondering what her child now looked like now. She didn't have to wait long, as the creature inside her stirred, making her gravidity tremble as it wobbled on her.

Katherine moaned as her baby became much more active inside her, feeling it wriggle as it worked out its joints. She noticed the skin on her belly seemed quite thin, which would explain the near transparency of her womb. Her baby began repositioning itself inside her, feeling as she felt something like feet planted down firmly inside the center of her uterus. Katherine gasped as the top of her womb stretched into the shape of her baby's head, shoulders, and back as she slowly stood up inside her. The expectant infested woman kept moaning ecstatically louder and louder as her skin stretched taut across her belly, defining more and more of her baby's shape. She even saw her baby's hands pushing out from within her near bursting fecundity. Katherine's pleasure kept soaring higher and higher the more her womb was internally stretched until she finally screamed as the most powerful orgasm of her life ravaged her body, arching her back as her bulging womb ruptured, spilling a torrent of milky white amniotic fluids across the creep and Katherine's body.

The infested mother's body shook as wave after wave of blissful pleasure filled her body, from her belly to her head and feet. As she opened her eyes, she beheld her baby girl. Standing over belly was a lithe and graceful adult female creature, bearing glistening snow white skin and a pair of large and firm breasts across her chest that dripped still warm and sticky amniotic fluids. Her hand, bearing slightly longer fingers than a human's, brushed through her soft fleshy tentacles that served as her hair as her big blue glowing eyes looked around the interior of the hive before looking back down at Katherine. The newborn female knelt down and picked off the remnants of her mother's old womb and skin off of her now restored abdomen. She looked down and saw that her stomach was in one piece, even better than before, as if her baby's explosive birth never even took place. After picking most of the loose flesh off of her body, the pearly skinned creature laid next to Katherine, wrapping her arms around her body as she pressed herself against her. The milking tentacles wetly unhinged from Katherine's ripened breasts as she lay on her side to face her baby. The two brushed and caressed each other's faces as they adored each other. The fair skinned female cooed, "Mother," to her, Katherine nodding at her baby. She then brushed her child's nose, calling her, "Rose." Rose happily purred as her mother named her, stuffing her face into Katherine's shoulder, holding her mother tightly to her body. Stroking Rose's tentacle hair, which curled and played with her fingers, Katherine happily sighed. The circumstances of her birth was completely alien compared to natural human birth and Rose herself isn't entirely human, but Katherine experience more joy than any time before right now, resting inside this soft niche with her baby Rose in her arms.

* * *

Hearing the first birth cries, followed by loud spilling of thick liquids across the floor signaled to Kerrigan that birthing had begun. She emerged from her own niche, stepping forth from the creep floor as the tentacle servicing her slipped from her sex as it leaked a copious stream of thick seminal fluid from her moist folds. The Queen of Blades smiled as gravid wombs were bursting open with her new weapons standing on in their host-mothers' ruptured bellies. The hybrids mentally bonded with each of their host-mothers, watching as every bursted womb completely regenerated while the old remnants simply fell off of them. She walked over to the closest hybrid, which was currently being fed by her mother. Kerrigan beckoned the creature to her, which purred to her host-mother before relenting feeding and presented herself to the Queen of Blades. She inspected her child, admiring how she perfectly fused Terran, Protoss, and Zerg DNA into this beautiful creature. The hybrid possessed the physical features and build of Terran females, with her voluptuous firm breasts, wide hips, and combination of a firm, but bouncy bottom. Her unnaturally white skin was somewhat due to Terran DNA, but mostly owed to Protoss genetics, along with her glowing blue eyes and the structure of her legs. The only sign of Zerg genetics were in the multitude of soft tentacles that adorned the top of her head. Kerrigan was pleased with the physical aesthetics of her creation, but she expected her children to not only be beautiful, but deadly.

Kerrigan stepped back and told her creation, "Show me what you can do." The alabaster skinned hybrid raised her hand, seemingly doing nothing until she made her impressive psionic presence known to her. She was appeased at the hybrid's inherent knowledge of telepathic abilities. Suddenly, one of Kerrigan's wings lashed out at the newborn hybrid. Most of the hybrid's body sprouted the same boney plate armor that covered Kerrigan's body while she held her hands up, telekinetically repelling Kerrigan's sharp tipped wing from reaching her smooth skinned face. The hybrid pushed Kerrigan away with her mind while she also stepped back, hunched over and ready to fight. Licking her lips, Kerrigan leaped toward her creation, wings spread out and talons upon her fingers. The hybrid also grew sharp claws and jumped to meet her mother in the air. A loud smash of bone plate reverberated throughout the hive as the two females crashed into each other. Chitin armored limbs tangled into each other as they fell back to the creep with a wet thud, wrestling each other for control of the other. Kerrigan smirked as she was on top of her hybrid, trying to stab her head with her wings. The hybrid snarled, baring her teeth as she blasted Kerrigan with a telekinetic wave, briefly stunning her. Pressing the advantage, the armored hybrid turned Kerrigan over onto her back and brought her talons mere inches away from Kerrigan's face. Kerrigan smiled, knowing that her experiment was successful thus far. She caressed the back of the hybrid's head before she pressed down on it, their lips meeting as their tongues intertwined around one another. Parting from their wet kiss, Kerrigan cupped the hybrid's cheek, telling her, "You're all perfect."

After recuperating on the host-mothers' milk and familiarizing herself with each and every hybrid, Kerrigan gathered her experimental forces to aid the remaining Zerg forces assaulting the Terran border defense force. She watched as her cadre of beautiful alabaster skinned warriors sunk into the wet gullet of the Nydus Worm, one-by-one. Normally, she wouldn't care much on how many creatures was loss, as she could always grow more Hydralisks and Zerglings and even Ultralisks. But there were so few of these new creatures that every one of them was unique and losing one be a true loss to the Swarm. The battle shouldn't be much of a problem, but Kerrigan was going to ensure that every one of her and these host-mothers' children was coming back to the hive. Watching the last hybrid sink down the Worm's throat, Kerrigan joined her children inside the comfort of the Nydus Worm as it sunk back into the creep and burrowed towards the battlefield.

* * *

While Kerrigan and her hybrid brood were away, the hive began preparing for the next batch of hybrids. Each host-mother has her own preferred method of being impregnated and the hive would accommodate their desires, as long as they birthed more warriors. The giant milk sac in the center of the room was carefully picked up and moved by a group of drones into another section of the hive while something else emerged in its place, a pair of throbbing and pulsating vein covered orbs. One of them was filled with gallons upon gallons of warm and thick seminal fluid while the other contained a multitude of mucus covered eggs containing embryonic hybrids. Hundreds of tentacles underneath the creep wormed their way into both sacs, ready to be ejaculated, pumped, and implanted into all twenty six host-mothers.

Soon after birthing her first child and bonding and caring for her, Amy's uterus released a boatload of hormones flooding into her veins, making her body yearn to be impregnated again. She began masturbating inside her niche while she groped herself, hoping to scratch her lusty itch. When she wasn't caught up in her own pleasure, Amy looked over and saw Jill doing the same thing. Seeing an opportunity, Amy climbed out of her niche and got into Jill's. The infested nurse grabbed a handful of the doctor's bountiful breast while her other hand reached down to help out Jill's hand in pleasuring herself. Jill gasped, surprised at Amy's appearance inside her niche. Jill slid her finger out of her wet pussy, bringing it up to Amy's lips where her protege dutifully and lustfully licked it clean. The infested doctor's hands then slid down to Amy's hips, gripping them firmly before bringing it down onto her own, making the two women moan as their sensitive lips below kissed. Amy opened her eyes first, confessing to Jill, "You… you were always nice to me, when we still worked. And you're really pretty." Jill smiled and replied, "And you were always vibrant and warm around the hospital. And…" she tapered off as she cupped Amy's face, continuing with, "and you're the most beautiful girl I know." Jill's ice blue eyes looked acceptingly into Amy's big brown eyes, widened with excitement and joy, before they shared their first kiss, inside the heart of the hive.

As they shared their tender love with each other, two thick and slimy tentacles emerged from bottom of the niche, near their intertwined legs. Feeling the sheer heat emanating alone from the tentacles, Jill and Amy parted their kiss, knowing what was to be next. The blond tentacle haired girl said to Jill, "I want to do this together with you." Jill smiled and nodded as their hands embraced. The twin tentacles aimed for their separate orifices, teasingly brushing their glistening heads against the women's moist slits, eliciting some lusty and pleading moans from both of them before sliding into their respective vaginas. Jill and Amy cried out as their tight passages were filled and stretched by these very welcomed invaders. A third tentacle emerged and slithered between the host-mothers' bodies, nestling comfortably between their soft and shapely breasts before it began sliding its wet body inside the soft valleys. Soon, Jill and Amy's eyes glazed over as pleasure spread throughout their bodies, seemingly sharing it between each other through mere physical contact. A pool of sticky fluids began pooling between their legs as the tentacles vivaciously thrust into Jill and Amy, while their chests became quite slippery as the tentacle inside them continues to peek its head from between their shared cleavage before disappearing back inside.

Jill reached up to kiss Amy again. But unlike the tender and innocent kiss from before, Jill's tongue invaded Amy's mouth, caressing and wrapping around Amy's own little pink appendage. Together, they raised their hands and mashed their breasts together, tightening the soft and warm valley that the third tentacle was eagerly slathering into. Amy giggled as the breast dwelling tentacle tickled her with its thrusts, cut off by a heady moan that made her hold on tightly to Jill. The doctor was going to ask what happened until she let out her own lusty moan as her back arched, feeling the head of the tentacle finally punch through their cervixes and into their wombs. For a brief moment, the vaginal tentacles lay still, allowing the host-mothers to get used to their size inside their deepest and most intimate part of their bodies. The two lovers looked at each other, leaning in for a kiss only to be interrupted by the sudden and deep thrusting into their wombs, extracting loud cries of pleasure between the two women. So hard were the tentacles' thrusts that they bulged through the host-mothers' abdomens and touched each other. From then on, the tentacles pushed faster and harder into the host-mothers' wombs and breasts bringing the two to new heights of physical rapture. Soon, the tentacles began throbbing and pulsating as the huge sac filled with seminal fluid began pumping fluids through the tentacles, slowly but surely reaching the two lust filled infested females on top of each other.

Amy looked down at her mentor-lover, exclaiming between gasps and moans, "Jill… lets… cum… aahhh… together…" Jill grinded her hips into Amy's, lustily responding, "Oooh yes… together…" Suddenly, the tentacle that was fucking their breasts tensed up before diving into Jill's mouth and into her throat, pumping several gulps of warm cum down her esophagus. As Jill's neck distorted from the amount of cum being pumped into her, Amy whined and said, "Hey, no fair! I want some too!" And not a second later, the tentacle whipped out of Jill's lips, leaving a thick milky rope between her and its head, and dove right into Amy's. The infested nurse sucked and licked on the tentacle's head before letting it slide down her throat as it headily pumped thick gobs of cum directly into her stomach. After a few more good gulps, the tentacle slid out of Amy's lips, leaving a sticky trail of cum upon her lips before spraying a few ropes onto both Amy and Jill's faces, retracting from between their wet bodies and back into the creep. The tentacles inside them tensed up and pulsed as they began to push the thick knots that appeared at their bases. The infested women braced themselves on each other as the knots pushed closer and closer to their inviting nether lips. They gasped as the bulges crested upon their vulva before being forced inside, the pair screaming ecstatically as their internal passages were being stretched from the thick knots swimming into them.

Although something was being injected into their wombs, Jill and Amy's loads were quite different from each other. When the knot inside Jill's body comfortably slipped through her stretchy cervix, she felt a torrent of liquid heat flooding her womb as the tentacle began pumping liters and liters of thick white seminal fluid into every corner of her womb, slowly swelling her belly as it was filled with the warm viscous liquid. The tentacle inside Amy forced a firmer knot through her cervix, causing her to twitch and moan as an embryo was implanted into her perpetually fertile uterus. As the embryo attached into her uterine walls, the tentacle pumped a generous helping of seminal-like nutrients onto the developing hybrid and all over inside Amy's uterus. The combination of the rapidly growing embryo and being filled with the embryo's liquid sustenance made Amy's belly grow just as large as Jill's sperm filled womb. The strong and pleasurable vaginal contractions milked the tentacles of their liquid payload for several minutes into the sacs cut off their supplies, rendering the tentacles as twitching and throbbing phallic organs deep inside the women.

Jill and Amy moaned as the tentacles slid out of their filled bodies, spilling and mixing copious amounts of sticky white fluids between their thighs and legs, no longer contained by the tentacles' bodies. Despite their now swollen and pulsating bellies, Amy stayed on top of Jill, cuddling with her lover inside their shared niche. The niche closed over them and retracted down into the warm depths of the creep floor. As the moist warmth slowly lulled them to sleep, Amy gave Jill a gentle kiss, whispering to her, "I love you." Jill's armed wrapped around Amy's back, pulling the impregnated woman closer to her body, whispering back into her ear, "I love you too," before finally succumbing to the hive's warm embrace.

* * *

As Jill and Amy intimately shared their impregnation, Katherine was being attended to by several tentacles. Her body, like every infested woman's, began secreting hormones that made her body want to mate and become impregnated again. The young mother began stuffing her fingers into her moist and hot folds, hoping to sate the fire burning within her. She moaned as her fingers weren't enough for her, wanting something larger to ravage her body with. At that moment, multiple orifices opened inside the niche, unleashing several tentacles from within the creep. Katherine switched between moaning and giggling as the tentacles groped and caressed her body, spreading their glistening fluids all over her. Two tentacles rubbed her inner thighs and her labia while another two wrapped around Katherine's breasts, having swollen up a 32FF bust since her infestation. The twin tentacles seemingly stroked her breasts from the base to her nipples, sending ripples of pleasure throughout her as a welcomed pressure began building up inside her breasts. Her purple body undulated as the tentacles stroked her breasts, faster and faster, until she let out a rapturous cry as several thick ropes of white hot milk gushed from her nipples, landing all over inside her niche and body.

Breathing heavily from her breast induced orgasm, she gasped when she felt two small tentacles spread her pink lips wide open for a thick and slimy tentacle that brushed against her spread and aching pussy. Looking from the eager tentacle to the twin sacs of fertility that dominated the room with its presence, Katherine felt something awaken. Her uterus visibly throbbed inside her abdomen, aching to be filled with lots of cum and lots of children. She came to a realization that her body was made to produce a number of children with no physical consequence of repeated impregnation other than pure physical gratification. She looked down at the eager tentacle, lustily telling it, "Fill me. Fill me with your bodies and cum so I can grow more babies!" Almost instantly after she finished, the tentacle speared itself straight into her womb, making the lusty breeder cry out exquisite pleasure. Rather than bulging from simply ramming into her uterus, the tentacle coiled its body into her, stretching her uterus from the inside out, seen from the outside as if a large snake coiled inside her.

Another slippery tentacle brushed against her dark purple rosebud beneath her filled cunny before forcing itself deep into her bowels. The sudden invasion of her colon made Katherine's mouth open wide, originally intended for eliciting a shocked gasp, but instead was taken advantage of by another tentacle, quickly replacing her moans and cries with muffled versions of those sounds accompanied with lewd wet squelching as she sucked on the tentacle that was already deep inside her throat. Pleasure seemingly leaked into her body as it was thoroughly being ravaged in such a way that she would have never dreamed of when she was still human. Her womb was stretched to a inhuman size as the tentacle inside it perpetually coiled and wrapped itself while the tentacle in her ass brushed against her the entrance to her lower intestine as it completely filled her colon. Katherine never had anything like this inside her throat before, bulging her neck with its size as it continued to lubricate the path to her gullet with its slime as her sensitive breasts were being actually milked by two slippery and lewd tentacles. Drool and the tentacle's fluids seeped from the corners of her lips as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her mind and body lost to these intense and new pleasures.

"Fuck me, abuse me, cum in me, I don't care! Just fill me with more babies!" she mentally cried in the midst of her inhuman mating with the hive tentacles, driving them on with her encouraging words. Her womb began swelling even further as the tentacle pushed more of itself into the throbbing coil inside her while her back arched as the tentacle in her colon just drove itself into her lower intestines, forming another bulge that wormed across her belly along side the growing coil inside her uterus. Meanwhile, the tentacle inside her throat just crested at the end of her esophagus as it just entered her stomach, filling the empty organ with its coiling mass while the tentacles squeezing and milking her breasts developed suctioning orifices that enveloped over her areolas and nipples, directly pumping Katherine's milk into the hive's milk reserves. The massive amount of physical stimulation that both Katherine and the tentacles were experiencing made the fertility sacs in the middle of the room ejaculate their respective loads into the several tentacles that were servicing Katherine.

The tentacles' tempo increased to expedite the infested woman's soon to be gratuitous insemination. A multitude of knots flowed up from the vivaciously thrusting tentacles and into Katherine's eagerly welcoming body, stretching her pussy, ass, and throat as they easily swam into her body. All along the lengths of the tentacles coiling and burrowing into Katherine's body revealed a multitude of pores. The sperm filled knots all reached the end of their tentacles relatively at the same time, headily swelling inside her before unleashing a torrent of semen into her body through the porous openings on the tentacles. Katherine's body convulsed as she felt a burning hot liquid explosion erupt inside her, feeling like as if every fluid inside her body was instantly replaced by this thick white and hot cum. The combination of her uterus, bowels, and stomach being pumped with nearly gallons of seminal fluids made her belly grow exponentially from simply bulging tentacles to enormously gravid, and it kept growing as liter after liter of cum was directly being pumped from the fertility sacs and into Katherine.

The white hot cum not only filled her body, but her mind as well. Katherine wasn't sure how much cum was pumped into her, but by the time the tentacles inside her stopped flooding, Katherine's belly was nearly as big as an extra large exercise ball, swaying side to side as the cum inside her shifted and sloshed around. Slowly and regrettably, the tentacles in her gullet, womb, and bowels began uncoiling and withdrawing from her body. Just as it reached her mouth, the tentacle pumped a small helping of cum before slipping from her lips. As she swallowed her salty-sweet treat, the tentacle in her vaginal passage popped out first, quickly followed by the one inside her anus. Both orifices swelled and throbbed for a few seconds, leaking out a small stream of cum before unleashing a seminal torrent out into the interior of her niche, shrinking her belly as her bowels and womb drained all the excess cum pumped into them. The only bulge left was her filled stomach, which began absorbing the genetic material and nutrients into her body as soon as it settled down.

Katherine rested one of her hands on her slightly distended belly while she caught a breather from being truly and thoroughly ravaged and violated by the hive. While the smaller tentacles retracted back into the creep, except for the milking tentacles, an even larger tentacle appeared between her legs, sporting several wide rows of transparent flesh between its pink skin. Katherine felt its fat head brush against her cum drenched labia before shoving itself into her body, making the infested woman arch her back in surprised pleasure as she was unexpectedly filled. This thicker tentacle forced its fat head through her cervix and into her womb before it began its deep and filling thrusts into her, being an entirely different but equally pleasurable experience. Katherine looked down, noting the tentacle's strange appearance and its strange behavior. Its entire body seemed to be rippling from its base up into her body. Her gaze went straight down the tentacle's body until her eyes widened in excitement. As clear as day, Katherine saw several embryos traveling up the tentacles length and straight into her. She spied their tiny developing hybrid bodies, twitching and curling up inside their mucus membrane shells.

With her passage thoroughly stretched from before, the tentacle easily pushed the embryos deep into her canal. Katherine's strong vaginal contractions clenched down onto the tentacle rhythmically, seemingly sucking the embryos into her body! The infested woman cried out in rapturous pleasure as she felt the girth of the first embryo stretching her cervix, her back arching as the thick tentacle implanted a hot gelatinous sac of life into her pulsating womb. Sensing the first embryo had safely implanted into Katherine, the tentacle rippled as it pumped another slimy embryo into her, making her body tremble as her fecund womb began swelling from inside her belly. For ten minutes, Katherine felt like she died and went to heaven as the embryos twitched and shifted inside her womb while the tentacle methodically implanted four embryos into her uterus. Katherine laid comfortably inside her fleshy niche, trying to catch her breath from all the moaning and screaming she did while the tentacle was implanting her with more babies. Just when she thought she was done, the tentacle, still burrowed inside her womb, began wildly throbbing. Katherine tried to look down to see what it was up to, but her pulsating gravidity simply blocked her view. She lustily cried as a thick knot pushed past her already stretched labia and into her passage. As another one pushed into her, the first one squished against her cervix for a brief second before slipping inside her womb. The tentacle's head swelled before pumping several liters of thick and warm nutrients for Katherine's embryos to feed on. Katherine happily moaned as she felt the tentacle pump pure liquid heat into her womb, oblivious to the fact that her belly grew even more swollen with each healthy helping of goopy nutrients.

Katherine whined softly, bemoaned at the fact that after several minutes, the tentacle stopped pumping its viscous white nutrients into her belly. Instead, she felt it now worming inside her uterus as it checked on the wellness of each embryo. The niche closed over Katherine as it drew her swollen form down into the safety of the creep. Katherine rubbed her gravid fecundity, caressing its slightly uneven surface as her fingers lovingly brushed over the embryos she could feel from outside. The warm and comfortable womb-like niche began to lull Katherine asleep so that her body could recover from the hive's vigorous efforts to impregnate her. As her eyes began to close, a smile spread over Katherine's face, thinking of how she couldn't wait to show how many sisters Rose would have when she came back.

* * *

His power armor was dented and scraped, his high impact visor was stained with Zerg blood, and his body was ravaged from multiple injections of combat stim drugs. Elis Niles breathed hard into his visor as he surveyed the battlefield. Without too much exaggeration, the Terrans had killed nearly a mountain's worth of Zerg creatures, mostly consisting of Zerglings and Mutalisks with several squads of Hydralisks and even the occasional Ultralisk. However, the Terran losses were great as well, since they weren't able to replace fallen soldiers as quickly as the swarming Zerg did. As he loaded another box magazine into his Gauss Rifle, the Firebat from earlier stomped by his side, also observing the piles of charred and bullet riddled bodies of the Zerg. He said, "We did fine work here today." Elis nodded in agreement, chambering the brass 8mm spike round into the chamber. Despite the carnage and death surrounding the two, the Marine and Firebat noticed there seemed to be a sort of calm stillness in the air. They stood there for a few minutes, appreciating the paradoxical peacefulness of the battlefield.

However, a sudden rumbling in the ground disturbed this peace. Expecting a break from the calm atmosphere, the Marine shouldered his rifle while the Firebat presented his wrist mounted incinerators, ready for any foe. Around Elis, the surviving soldiers did the same, steeling themselves for the next encounter. Elis thought, "I've killed so many damn bugs today. A few extra wouldn't hurt, as long as I am redeemed." The line of soldiers tensed as they saw something emerge from the fog of war. Almost all of them gasped in shock and or shouted profanities as the Queen of Blades herself appeared before them. A few seconds later, a column of similarly shaped creatures appeared with her, albeit possessing grey to alabaster skin compared to Kerrigan's deep shade of purple. Their glowing blue eyes menacingly stared down at the remaining Terrans. With a simple gesture of pointing forward, Kerrigan's minions leapt forward! Every Terran unloaded their weapons into the leaping line of alien women descending from the skies. Their bullets and flames however did not harm the creatures, as each one surrounded herself with a powerful psionic field that deflected whatever the Terrans shot at them. When they landed, everything fell to pieces, literally.

The same psionic field that deflected shots fired at them also rended apart armor as their claws came down on the soldiers. Elis watched in shock and horror as the Firebat besides him was bisected, turning only to have his Gauss Rifle kicked out of his hands by the snow-skinned female in front of him. He drew his sidearm pistol and began firing, watching as his bullets powerlessly stopped in front of their shapely breasts before falling to the ground. She drew her hand back to her side for a second, then thrust it forward, sending a telekinetic wave that sent Elis back several feet back off of his feet. He was slightly rattled by the sudden impact, but moved immediately to get up. As his palms firmly planted themselves into the ground, the creature was already upon him! Her face was inches away from his face, had it not been for his visor.

Elis looked at the human-like face of his enemy, a perfect mix of exotic alien and familiar human features. Her lips moved, but her voice entered into his mind, asking him, "Why fight, human?" The marine tried to move, but the creature telekinetically held him down. As he struggled, Elis said, "For freedom!" The creature tilted her head and asked, "From what? Or maybe for whom?" Elis responded, "Freedom for my people against your Queen of Blades." The creature smiled and said, "And for you! This armor is more like a prison than protection. Think what it'd be like outside of this cage…" In an instant, he felt her body against his. He shivered as he felt her soft skin and voluptuous body lewdly press against his bare chest. She breathed hotly into his ear and asked, "Do you want to be free?" Elis trembled, as he had some difficulty processing what exactly was happening. The feminine creature rubbed herself against his body, lustfully moaning into his ear. Not a second later, Elis said, "Yes. Yes, I want to be free!" The creature took his face and kissed him deeply, forever cementing his freedom.

The creature stood up from Elis, peering down at the blood spattered visor of the marine. In the end, she's given Elis the freedom he always wanted by giving him a truly mind blowing experience.

* * *

The skirmish was a total success, thought Kerrigan. Her children had performed exactly as she thought they would, using their innate talents brought about by their tri-racial genetic make up. They were perfect, she thought. These new warriors would be her officers and generals, leading the greater number of bestial Zerg creatures at their behest and under her command. Satisfied, Kerrigan called her hybrids back to her as the Nydus Worm emerged from the ground, taking her alabaster warriors back into the worm's gullet to travel back to the hidden hive.

When they returned, Kerrigan found that the second batch of her hybrids was already being birthed by the infested host-mothers. Some birthed only one while others birthed multiple younglings. And some birthed using their birth canals while others let their progeny free themselves as they pleased. The hybrids returned to their host-mothers, to see the birth of their new sisters and help care for them as their mothers did when they were young. Kerrigan watched as their emotional bonds deepen and her ranks grow. And while they weren't nearly as powerful as she was, these new hybrids are a complete success, compared to her previous and failed experiments in creating infested Terrans just like her. Not only are these creatures unique, but they're loyal as well. With these inhumanly beautiful warriors by her side, Kerrigan will sweep away the Terran Dominion and create a new empire just for children.


End file.
